


The Poor Little Dog That Couldn't

by ghostchibi



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogmeat wanders the Wasteland alone, because his masters have gone where he cannot follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poor Little Dog That Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> "This master" refers to the Lone Wanderer and "that master" refers to his first master, the scavenger who is killed when you first encounter Dogmeat.

"I think it's time for us to say goodbye, old buddy. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Dogmeat whimpers and watches as his master pets him one last time.

He remembers meeting this master in the Scrapyard, where that master fell to the ground and never got up again.

He was taken in by this master when that master left him, and he wandered the Wasteland with his new master who loved him just as that master had.

He followed as his master searched for a lost father.

He watched as his master stepped into the strange pod, not knowing what would happen.

He watched as his master found that lost father, and he watched as his master lost that father again.

He sat by his master as his master cried for that lost father, and he cried for that lost father too.

He followed his master to the strange place with tall walls of metal with people in metal, where everyone was worried.

He waited for his master in that strange place with tall walls of metal with people in metal, and he followed his master as his master walked with the people in metal.

He fought with his master against more people in metal, while the friendly people in metal and the tall man made of metal fought too.

He followed his master to the place where that lost father was lost forever, and everyone is afraid.

He doesn't know why everyone is afraid, but he is afraid too.

He is afraid because his master is afraid.

And now he is heartbroken as his master says goodbye, because he knows that this master is leaving.

And he watches as his master pushes the buttons on the strange machine.

He watches as his master falls to the ground and never gets up again.

He watches as this master leaves him, just as that master left him.

But this time, he is not taken in by another master when this master leaves him.

This time, he does not have a new master who loves him just as this master and that master had.

Dogmeat wanders the Wasteland alone, because his masters have gone where he cannot follow.


End file.
